Fullmetal God
by BakedBeanFart
Summary: AU. Drabble series. The Flamel is a source of great power and endurance, and is being hunted down by many gods that are desperate for power. No one would suspect an "ordinary" boy and his friends.ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Characters

**Characters**

 **Edward Elric:** The god of alchemy and wielder of the Flamel. Owns many shinki.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Edward's adopted brother-in a way-and his shinki. Transforms into metal armor that is moldable by alchemy. Can use alchemy. Extremely powerful Blessed Regalia.

 **Roy Mustang:** Edward's shinki who uses flame alchemy.

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Edward's shinki who can summon and shoot guns. Roy's assistant.

 **Winry** : Edward's shinki. Can heal Edward and his shinki.

 **Falman:** Navigational shinki. Works for Edward.

 **Fuery:** Communication shinki. Works for Edward.

 **Havoc:** Edward's signature coat.

 **Breda:** Navigational and information shinki. Works for Edward.

 **Ling Yao:** God of trickery. Under protection of Flamel.

 **Greed:** Formerly Edward's shinki, now Ling's shinki.

 **May** **:** Shinki who works for both Ling and Edward. Uses a form of alchemy.

 **Lan Fan:** Ling's shinki. Turns into a sword.


	2. Breakfast

_Snore._

"Brother!"

 _Snore._

"Brother, wake up!"

 _Snore._

Alphonse sighed.

"Brother! Wake up or I'll get Winry and her wrench over here!"

At the sound of "Winry and her wrench" Edward Elric, God of Alchemy, woke up with a startled and panicked: "AGH! OKAY, OKAY, I'M UP!"

Edward huffed angrily. "It's too damn early."

Alphonse snickered.

"Anyway, brother, it's almost time for breakfast."

Edward sat up, and walked down the stairs of their small, old house. It wasn't the best, but it felt like home.

Alphonse followed him down the stairs.

The god stopped, then angrily turned around to Al and jabbed a finger at one of the people eating.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Edward deadpanned.

Alphonse looked at Ling and shrugged. "Eating."

Growling, Edward sat down at the table, ignoring Ling's cheery wave. When he saw Edward ignore him, he pouted.

Al sat down to eat.


	3. Brother

**I read on the Noragami Wiki that some shinki can continue to serve their master, even after regaining their memories. Then I thought,** ** _How did Al become a blessed regalia? Why does he call Ed big brother?_**

 **This answers those questions.**

-o0o-

Everything was fuzzy as Alphonse remembered.

His past life. Everything.

Mom, Dad, Edward...

Edward.

The big brother he was always with.

He looked so much like... Edward. The God.

He wanted to scream.

He smiled weakly up at the God of Alchemy, who was watching him with a guarded and scared expression.

"I," he coughed, "had a big brother."

Alphonse made an armor blade out of his arm.

"And I died to protect him."

The blade went through Alphonse's chest.

Edward screamed.


	4. House Cleaning

**For The Mirror Above The Sink. I admit, when I realized you were the one who wrote "Nothing Til Death Do Us Part" I had a little 'senpai noticed me' moment.**

-o0o-

Edward whistled, walking back to his house merrily.

He walked over to Alphonse, who was relaxing on the couch reading a book. Edward waved his hand in front of Al's face.

"Yo! Al! We have a job request!" Edward practically yelled, grinning.

"Quiet down there!" Mustang yelled, his voice muffled by the walls in between them.

"Fuck you, Mustang!" Edward yelled back.

Al chuckled, setting his book down onto the coffee table. "What job, brother?"

At this, Edward slumped down slightly, sweatdropping. "House keeping."

Alphonse snickered. "Why didn't they get a God of Cleaning to do it?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe they were busy with someone else."

Al put on his brown trench coat and opened the door, Edward following right behind him.

"So..." Edward started walking in front, guiding his adoptive brother through the twisting and turning neighborhood. "The house should be right around here."

At the sight of a large, white house, the god stopped, then turned to spread his arms. "Aha! That's the one! Come on, Al!"

Al ran after him.

"Woah." The God and his shinki froze in the doorway at the sight of the massive indoors.

"That is huge," Al gaped.

"Yeah..."

Al closed the door and the two stood in silence for a few minutes.

Until, Ed broke it.

He jumped in the air, a proud aura surrounding him. "When in doubt, there's alchemy!"

Al laughed heartily and ran off. "Of course, how could I forget!"

The two happily did their job.

But not without Ed stealing some stew from the fridge first.

"REALLY, EDWARD?!"

"Agh! Stop it, Winry! Ow! OW!"


	5. Awakening

**Sorry this is short.**

-o0o-

The boy woke up.

He was laying amongst rich, green grass. Sitting up, he looked around with huge, curious golden eyes.

Where was he?

With unsteady legs, he wobbled onto his feet. The grass around his was tall and lush.

"Who... Am I?" His high-pitched, childish voice sounded quietly as the boy looked down at his smooth hands.

He was confused. All the equations running through his head... The possibilities...

And so, elated, the boy skipped off. Ready to see the joys that the world offered.

His luck ran dry, however.

Oh,the horror on his face when he realized he had appeared right in the middle of a war.

-o0o-

 **The next chapter will be about Edward finding Alphonse.**


	6. Omake 1

**Do NOT take this seriously XD**

 **-o0o-**

Nora looked at the God of Alchemy with confusion.

Edward was gaping.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

He pointed at her with a shaky finger. "You... you look like Dora the Explorer!"

Edward's shinki burst into laughter.

Nora deadpanned.


	7. His First Shinki

Edward looked at the boy in front of him.

The boy-now named Alphonse-looked back.

Edward smiled. "Hello."

Alphonse looked confused. "What did you do? Who are you? Where am I?"

Edward grinned wide. "I'm Edward Elric, the God of Alchemy! And I'm your parent god!"

Alphonse's eyes widened. "God? Alchemy? What?"

Edward smiled softly. "Let me explain..."


	8. Funeral

"Hey, brother, what's going on over there?"

Edward wearily looked up at his shinki, his gaze traveling to over the hill where he saw a mass of blackness.

"It looks like a funeral."

-o0o-

 **Okay, this is really short, sorry ;-; Anyway, I'm taking requests for what you want them to do! As long as it doesn't contradict with canon events so far, it's fine.**


	9. Forget

"Hey! Why are you crying?!"

"Can't you see me?!"

"What is this?!"

"I'm not dead?!"

"Yes you are."

The Caucasian man turned around to see two golden haired boys. Brothers...?

"Well then..!"

"You are a wandering spirit," the boy said. "And I am a god."

"Wha-"

Then there was nothing.

"Gloves? Interesting..."

"Huh?" The man woke up. "What was I just doing?"

The man was oh so calm. Indeed, for he had completely forgotten about the funeral going on nearby.

He had forgotten everything.

"Hello there, Roy Mustang. I'm your parent god, Edward Elric, the God of Alchemy."


	10. Another God

"...I'm... Hungry..."

Ed jumped slightly, then looked down.

It was a kid who his age, with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a large fringe.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed said, poking the guy eight times.

"Ah..." The guy looked up, revealing a Chinese-looking face. "I'm Ling, God of Trickery."

Ed grunted. "Edward, God of Alchemy."

"Another god," Ling breathed out.

"..."

"Hey, can you get me some food?"

"Get it yourself, dammit!"


	11. Roy Learns the English Alphabet

**Based off of a Vine.**

 **-o0o-**

"What's the second to last letter of the English alphabet?" Roy asked, turning to Ed.

The god sighed. "Y."

Roy looked slightly confused. "Because I want to know."

Ed slowly turned around, his face darkening in shame.

"What the fuck Roy."


	12. Ling and Ed are Friends People

"The Flamel, eh?" Ling said, wiping his brow. The two gods had encountered each other during a fight with a large cluster of phantoms.

Ed nodded.

Ling patted his shoulder. "You know, a lot of gods are looking for that."

Ed sighed. "I know."

Ling looked at the mortal world. "Let's so clean up."

Ed started to walk towards a crushed lamppost when he froze.

"Hey Ling?" He said quietly.

"Hm?" Ling looked at the blond.

"Would you mind if I bound you to the Flamel?"

"What?"


	13. Kicked Out of Heaven

"Why are you in the mortal world and not in heaven?" Ling asked.

Ed sighed. "In the present day, alchemy has fallen out of use." He scribbled a transmutation circle down.

"My previous reincarnation was kicked out of heaven. They died soon after and I was born," Ed said absently.

Ling nodded, saying nothing.


	14. AN

I feel really guilty for putting stories on hiatus! Sorry guys, but this will have to be temporarily suspended because of my heavy workload and writer's block on this story. Sorry guys!

~BakedBeanFart


End file.
